This invention relates generally to a device for displaying information, and more particularly to a display device, with a pull-down information panel, to be attached to a shelf or other mounting surface for displaying advertisements or other information.
Display devices attached to shelves for advertising products are well known. Some display devices permit a potential consumer to interact with the device. Such interaction is desirable because some studies suggest that the interaction increases the likelihood of sales by 29% to 50%.
One such interaction display device comprises a flexible advertisement sheet that is initially wound on a roller. The potential consumer may unwind the advertisement sheet from the roller to reveal the advertisement. The roller is biased such that when the advertisement sheet is automatically wound on the roller when the consumer releases the sheet. A drawback with this pull-down display is that the advertisement sheet is not easily replaceable. The sheet may be permanently attached to the roller such that roller and sheet must be replaced as a unit or the entire display unit must be removed while changing the sheet. Replacing both roller and sheet is significantly more expensive and time consuming than replacing the sheet alone. Another drawback is that the flexible sheet easily wears with each pull, and therefore has a limited operational life.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved information display device that is durable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an information display device in which information shown on the display device is easily replaceable.
A display device includes a substantially rigid back cover to be attached to a shelf or other mounting surface. A substantially rigid front cover is positioned in overlying relationship to the back cover for showing product identification information, and a substantially rigid panel is provided having a grip portion and a support portion for holding an information sheet. The panel is generally interposed between and movable relative to the covers from a retracted position to an extended position. The panel in the retracted position has the support portion in substantially underlying relationship to and hidden by the front cover and the grip portion projecting outwardly from an edge of the front cover for providing access to pull the panel to the extended position. The panel in the extended position has the support portion substantially projecting outwardly from the front cover, whereby the information sheet is hidden by the front cover when the panel is in the retracted position, and the information sheet is exposed when the panel is in the extended position. Preferably, the panel is biased toward the retracted position. The support portion of the panel includes a support surface and preferably includes a plurality of projections about a periphery of the support portion for retaining the information sheet against the support surface. The support portion may define an opening for providing access to a back side of the information sheet so that the sheet may be pushed against and removed when the panel is in the extended position.
An advantage of the present invention is that the rigid construction of the display device including pull-down panel provides a significantly increased operational life relative to roller operated pull-down display devices.
Another advantage is that the information sheet on the pull-down panel may be easily removed and replaced on-site.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description and accompanying figures.